


Knocks and Awkwardness

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [72]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 201 AG, F/F, Family, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: What began with an unexpected visitor, ends with an unexpected visit.





	Knocks and Awkwardness

Korra knocked on the door. 

Asami wrapped her arm aroun her as they waited. Korra's hand, as it often did, nestled above her hip. “Think he'll be surprised?” Korra asked.

Asami shrugged. “Maybe, but not _shocked_. I'm sure he's entertained the possibility. People do tend to gossip when we vanish like this.” 

Korra snickered. “That's true. Did you see that tabloid from Republic City on the last ferry?” 

“Depends. Do you mean the one that said I was building a secret robot empire in the Spirit World, or the one that said we had you were having an affair with the Moon Spirit?” 

“Was that really—! Making up random scandals about us is bad enough, but they gotta drag historical heroes through the mud, too? Plus, that's gross.” 

“Why's that? All the depictions of Princess Yue I've seen were lovely.”

“Right, but she was like... my great great great aunt or something.”

“Right! I hadn't thought of that! You're so Southern, it's easy to forget Tonraq was a Northern royal.” 

Korra shrugged, shaking her head. 

They both stared at the door. 

“Should we knock again?” Korra asked. 

“Are we even sure he's home?” Asami craned her head slitting her eyes at the narrow window near the door. 

Korra went ahead and knocked again, so Asami settled beside her. “Maybe we should have called ahead.” 

“You said you wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“That's before I knew it would be awkward.” 

“Korra, you _always_ find a way to make it awkward.” 

“I do n—”

The door opened, and their son gave them a towering look of shock. 

“Zinny!” Korra shouted, slamming against his chest and fitting neatly under his chin. “Raava, you're taller every time I see you.” 

“I promise I'm not,” Zin said, hugging her back, then opening his arms to hug his other mom. “What are you doing here? Is Tsu Ying...” 

“We were in the neighborhood, you know how it is,” Korra said, sauntering into Zin's tiny house, oblivious to what he'd been saying. 

Asami hid a frown, wheels turning. “You are looking very well.” She reached up, fidgeting with his collar, which always made him blush and roll his eyes. “And wearing your headband indoors, I see.” 

“I, ah...” he said, reaching up to touch it, but offering nothing further. 

“Oh, stop pestering him!” Korra said, lounging on his couch. 

Zin took the opportunity to recover. “I notice you're not wearing your glasses, either,” Zin said, guiding Asami to the couch too. 

“I... can see distance okay, still,” Asami said. “I don't want to lose them while we're traveling.” 

“Mhhm,” Zin said, sharing a look with Korra, who gave him a quiet not of agreement but a flash of warning as well. Trying to avoid the topic in case it was still too sensitive? It's not like Asami was as apprehensive about her failing eyesight as Zin was about his third-eye tattoo.?

Was she? 

Asami took a seat, reached into her breast pocket for her eyeglasses, and put them on. 

Her eyesight was as bad as her father's. Why deny it? 

Korra took her hand, smiling. 

Zin, meanwhile, busied himself about the little kitchenette. “Sorry the place is so small,” he was explaining. “I don't need much, but the higher ceiling is really appreciated.”

Korra snorted, looking up at the high beams. 

“No,” Asami said. 

“But—”

“Yes you probably could get up there but we can't invite ourselves into our son's home and wreck the place, especially when he's got company coming.” 

“Company?” Korra asked, while dropped utensils clattered in the sink. Korra looked at their son, then back to Asami, looking like she'd just woken up after sleeping through half a mover. 

Asami was about to point at her own head to indicate the headband, when another knock came at the door. 

“Uh...” Zin quavered, more dishes clanking together before he rushed to the door, flash-firebending his hands dry. “Coming!” 

Asami smired, and turned to her wife's ridiculous pondering-face. “Oh, it's not that big a surprise, Korra. Of course Zin has—”

“Naoki!” Korra gasped, leaning forward suddenly, and it was Asami's turn to look a little shocked. And sure enough, there was Mako's daughter, standing in the door, just as surprised to see them there. 

“Uh...” she said, before shaking herself and glowering at Zin, “Hi, Korra. Asami. I didn't realize you were going to be here.” 

“Neither did I,” Zin breathed. 

“We've been vacationing,” Korra said, rising to approach her and offer a hug. Naoki accepted, a little hesitant at first but without discomfort. “It would've been ridiculous to be this close without paying Zin a visit. We had no idea you were in the area! And you're looking great!” 

“You really are,” Asami said, offering a more restrained hug, and contemplating the almost-too-formal attire the young woman was wearing. It fit well, and was clearly well-made, but she wore it with the same self-conscious stiffness that her father had had, when he'd first worn a suit, all those years ago. 

On his first date with Asami. 

“So...” Naoki said, her fingers wringing together as she craned her neck to look at Zin. “Where are you guys staying? Were you planning to come to dinner with us?” 

“We'd—” Korra started, but Asami yawned, forcefully, while elbowing her wife in the rib. If either Zin or Naoki noticed, they didn't let on, though Asami's yawn got them staring. 

“We'd love to,” Asami said, drooping her eyes a little, “but today was pretty hectic, and honestly I don't think I could stay up another hour. Maybe we can do lunch, tomorrow?” 

Zin stooped down a little, concerned. “Have the treatments stopped working? It's awfully early for you to be—”

Korra yawned, elbowing Zin in the side. 

Asami pressed her lips together, struggling not to laugh. 

“Lunch sounds great,” Naoki said. 

“I'm always down for lunch,” Korra said. 

“Me too,” Zin agreed. 

The four of them stared at each other. The silence passed through awkward and was on it's way to strained. 

Finally, Naoki sighed, and looked up. “Zin, we're gonna be late.” 

“Right!” He said, fumbling at his pockets for his keys. “Moms, I am so happy you came to visit, and I swear I'll spend all day with you tomorrow, but it looks like the two of you should find a place to sleep for the night. Somewhere bigger than my tiny, one-bedroom apartment.” 

“Of course,” Asami said, a hand on Korra's shoulder as she guided her out. “We'll make our way to a hotel, and call you in the morning.”

“Excellent,” Zin said, locking the door and taking long strides toward Naoki's ancient, open-topped Satomobile. 

“Hold on!” Korra said, stopping him in his tracks. “What's going on here, Mister?” 

Zin turned, trembling. “What do you mean, Mom?” 

Korra looked up at him, hands on her hips. She's not going to demand an explanation, is she? Right now? In front of Naoki? Surely, she isn't—

“You're not about to leave us without hugs,” Korra finally said, holding her arms out. 

Asami let out a breath at the same time Zin did. Korra, you utter brat... 

Zin sighed, bent over, and picked Korra up into a big full-bodied hug, spinning her about as he took two graceful strides, then deposited her next to Asami. 

“I don't need the acrobatics,” Asami said,” but relished the happy warmth of her son's embrace. “Have a good time.” 

“We will,” Zin said, smiling at them both. 

Naoki honked the horn. Zin chuckled, dashed to the car, folded himself in beside her, and was still buckling up as Naoki peeled out. 

Asami tilted her head, caught between disapproval of Naoki's reckless driving and approval of how well she handled the car. 

“So,” Korra said, her arms crossed and staring off the way the car had gone, “are they... dating?” 

“I'm not sure if they're even sure,” Asami said. “But that certainly looked like a date. You didn't know about it either?” 

“Not a clue. Naoki told me she was going to travel a bit after graduating, and they always got along, but...” she shrugged. “I like it, though.” 

“It's not for us to like or not,” Asami cautioned. 

“I know that. But I do.” 

Asami smiled, taking her wife's hand and starting them on their search for a hotel. “Me too. Mako was part of the family, but actually bringing our families together... it's sorta like he's still around. Plus, Mian getting married, and now this... it makes getting old easier, knowing the kids are gonna be happy.” 

“We raised a couple of great ones,” Korra agreed, smiling up at her. “You're really feeling better about all this? About getting older?”

The care and concern in Korra's voice, the lovely, liveliness of Korra's wide cyan eyes... 

Asami choked a moment, then kissed her. “My body can do what it wants,” she said. “But you make me feel young.”

Korra smiled at her, and though her soul was ancient and her body was pushing fifty, that smile was just as boundless and excited as the first time Asami had taken her for a spin, half a lifetime ago. “Glad to hear it, my love,” she said. 

Asami snorted. “Is that so, darling?” 

“It is, my gentle dearest.” 

Gentle, eh? “I see. Well there's something else, too, oh champion of my heart.” 

“What's that, my dazzling—”

“Bet you can't beat me to the corner!” Asami said, kicking into a head start. 

Korra yelped, and Asami laughed, and they raced down the street. Maybe not as fast as they once could, laughing just as hard, and just as free. 

All their cares and responsibilities, all their duties and all the years behind them, Asami wouldn't trade them for the world. 

But the future promised to be long, and stretched brightly before them. 

And and the present...

 

She was married to Korra. Their family was happy. 

The present was brightest of all. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap for Korrasami Week 2017! I hope you enjoyed this little mini-multiparter--it was a fun experiment, and a nice way to spend some time on an interesting issue.


End file.
